Fool(s)
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ bxb ; typo(s) ] fool; noun. —a person who behaves in a silly way without thinking. [ NCT/SMROOKIES ] [ Mark, L x Donghyuck, L ] [ Markhyuck / Markchan ]


_Mark Lee Minhyung x Lee Donghyuck;_

 _fool(s);_

 _awtaeyong, 2018_

* * *

Sudah menginjak dua puluh dua tahun Mark Lee Minhyung mengenal Lee Donghyuck, secara luar, dalam, hingga detail. Sedari keduanya hanya bisa tertawa ketika diperkenalkan satu sama lain, tumbuh bersama, hingga hanya bisa tertawa ketika diperkenalkan dengan teman kencan buta.

Benar, teman kencan buta.

Padahal sudah pacaran sampe buta.

Keduanya tertawa canggung ketika Na Jaemin heboh mengenalkan Donghyuck kepada Lee Jeno maupun Mark Lee Minhyung, teman kencan buta mereka.

Na Jaemin tak tahu apa-apa, dan itu bisa menjadi sekedar alasan untuk Donghyuck menghela nafas lega; sekaligus khawatir. Entah untuk apa. Mungkin untuk masa depan dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan Jaemin lakukan untuk kemaslahatan bersama. Buruk untuk dirinya.

"Kudengar kalian dulu sama-sama menghabiskan masa kecil di Missouri, ya? Apa kalian pernah datang ke sekolah yang sama... atau setidaknya bertemu?"

Terkutuklah Na Jaemin dengan segala _congor_ -nya. Donghyuck ingin melupakan masa lalu disana, serius. _It was embarassing back then._ Pertemuannya dengan Minhyung adalah yang paling memalukan sepanjang sejarah. Ia masih ingat detailnya ketika ia terjat—idak. jangan. bahas. itu. lagi. tolong.

"...mungkin?" Oh Tuhan, bisakah ia menutup mulut Minhyung sekarang juga? "Serius, Na. Missouri adalah negara bagian dengan penduduk hampir enam juta yang mempunyai beberapa kota dan kau mengharapkan aku dengan pemuda Lee yang merupakan temanmu ini bertemu?"

Siapa juga yang mengharap bertemu denganmu, _idiot_? Donghyuck mendengus. Jangan harap, _deh_.

Hening melanda sepersekian detik kemudian, berlangsung cukup lama.

"Uh, Mark, Donghyuck, kami duluan, ya? Aku dan Jaemin ingin mencoba wahana dulu, dah!" Lee Jeno buru-buru menyela sebelum Jaemin ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan, dan menggenggam tangan untuk membawanya pergi. Masa bodoh ke wahana apapun, yang penting ia bisa keluar dari situasi canggung ini.

Tetapi justru tindakan Jeno menimbulkan kecanggungan yang luar biasa.

"...kamu tahu kalau aku adalah pasangan kencan butamu?" Mark membuka pembicaraan dan itu sangat _idiot_ , serius. Mana ada orang yang tahu teman kencan butanya sendiri, hoi! Di dunia ini yang namanya Mark maupun Minhyung itu banyak, _nggak_ hanya dia sendiri.

"Jangan _ge-er_." Donghyuck menggerutu, bibirnya melengkung kebawah. "Aku juga _nggak_ nyangka kalo itu kamu, soalnya namamu _mainstream."_

"Kebiasaan, ya, mulutmu." Mark menekan hidung Donghyuck menggunakan kedua jarinya, menghasilkan aduhan yang menggemaskan. "Terus, maunya sekarang gimana?"

"Kok nanya aku?"

"Lah malah nanyain balik aku, kamunya."

Lengan ditonjok, Mark gantian mengaduh. "Kenapa aku? Ya kamu lah! Kan katanya ini kencan buta."

"Kencan buta, _your ass_. Kita udah kenal dua puluh dua tahun, demi _mamah_ Taeyong!"

" _Oh my lord, why you using my sassy plump ass for cursing,_ Mark Lee Minhyung?!" Lipatan lutut ditendang, Mark hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Gila, _sadistic_ ya kamu," Mark setengah berdiri maupun berjongkok, mengelus lipatan lutut belakangnya yang— _bangsat, ini sakit beneran._ "Jangan ngode minta _bdsm_ ya, aku ga berbakat soalny—"

Kali ini, bokong Mark jadi sasaran Donghyuck sebelum pemilik bokong jatuh tersungkur di tanah dan mengerang. Salah siapa lagian, nyari ribut ribut?

Dasar _goblok_.

Akhirnya setelah melalui jalan sepanjang kenangan, keduanya memutuskan untuk makan, setelah rambut pirang Mark Lee Minhyung dijambak kesekian kalinya seumur hidup oleh Lee Donghyuck. Karena berbicara yang tidak-tidak, _obviously_.

Benar, mereka makan, ketimbang mencoba berbagai wahana di _Eberland_ ini. Sudah jauh-jauh dari Seoul, malah begini.

"Hei, buat apa kamu memaksaku makan bersama sedari tadi jika ekspetasiku dihancurkan olehmu dengan memainkan tali-tali tepung berlapis krim itu?" Mark menegur, menyadari ada yang aneh ketika Donghyuck hanya memainkan _Tagliatelle_ -nya. Padahal lawan bicaranya itu mencintai pasta, sama dengan kecintaannya terhadap musik.

Bergeming. Tampaknya Donghyuck masih asik memutar mutar puluhan tali tepung pipih didepannya tak minat. Memikirkan banyak hal yang tiba tiba masuk seenaknya kedalam sel-sel otaknya.

Apa ya, tiba-tiba saja dia kepikiran biasnya, _eksu_ bakal memenangkan persiteruan sengit untuk lagu _fiva_ tidak, ya? Apalagi saingannya si _betese_ , _idol_ yang lagi ngehits akhir akhir ini.

Apasih, Hyuck.

"—Hyuck? Hoi!" Mark menusuk punggung tangan Donghyuck menggunakan kuku, menghasilkan teriakan setengah tertahan. "Jangan bengong, nanti kesambet."

"Ngaco," Donghyuck cemberut, sambil menyuap pasta-nya. Krim yang berbahan dasar susu dan jamur di hidangannya justru malah belepotan menghiasi bibir tebal yang sedang mengerucut. " _Ngg_ _ak_ bisa, biarin aku mikir dulu, apa? Lagi perang batin, _nih!_ "

"Bahasamu, sok tinggi. Paling-paling mikir soal _eksu_ , _wonono_ , atau _enciti_ , kan?" Jari-jari Mark menyentil kening lawan bicaranya yang tertutup oleh rambut. "Tuh, makanmu anggun sedikit, kenapa, sih? Jadi belepotan gini, jelek." Lalu _tissue_ melayang tepat ke bibir kotor, lalu diusak-usaknya dengan ganas.

"Woi— _bangsat_! Pelan-pelan!" Donghyuck mendorong jari-jari jahat yang _nguyel-nguyel_ bibir seksinya. "Kalau bar-bar gitu, sakit!"

"Bar-bar gini kamu sayang kan, _pudu_?"

Sendok melayang, keributan tak terelakkan meledak.

" _Pudu-pudu,_ sini mukamu kujadiin mirip _pudu_ , sekalian _anu_ -mu!"

 **.**

 **fool;**

 ** _noun._ —a _person who behaves in a silly way without thinking._**

 _ **.**_

 **.**

* * *

 _Nggak tau, ini nggak ada faedahnya, cuma nyoba-nyoba nulis aja, maksain nulis walau kena wb, makanya hasilnya nggak jelas._

 _Anyways, Jaemin maupun Jeno nggak tahu kalo Mark dan Donghyuck pacaran, makanya diajak buat kencan buta._


End file.
